The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between ‘KORkleiva’, a patented rose described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,232 issued on Feb. 22, 2000, and ‘Poulrac’ a patented rose described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,543 issued on Oct. 3, 2000.
The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled greenhouse environment. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected in as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORpolare’.